


♪my cheeks are turning rosier than red♪

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Oh Really Everythings Okay [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Q is a numbskull, cutesy silly stuff, fluffy bond, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i love seeing you blush, it adds character to your work persona”<br/>“get out..now, run fast, run far”</p>
            </blockquote>





	♪my cheeks are turning rosier than red♪

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...Please check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH8xCW18LvY before reading as this inspired these super short super silly drabbles about our bloody lovely Quartermaster and his OO agent.
> 
> I apologise in advance, this is not my best work

“James stop!” Q hissed, eyes wildly racing around the room,desperate not to get caught by any of the minions milling around or worse- Moneypenny.  
“why? scared someone will hear me?”  
“yes!” Bond smirked and walked forward making Q step further back-causing him to back into his desk.  
“You're a lovely shade of red right now Q”.Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath Q blinked slowly and stood up to his full height.  
“go to medical Bond, you're not needed here anymore” Bond smiled and rested his hand on Q’s shoulder, slowly moving up to where the neck and shoulder met, his hand curving to fit the planes of Q’s body perfectly.  
“I don't think thats quite true, I'm allowed to see my…Boyfriend, god i hate that word.” Q refused to smile as that would ruin his attempt to be serious and maintain some dignity at the workplace. A notion Bond clearly wasn't aware even existed.  
“besides, all I'm doing is talking to you, the minions were worried we'd split up because you're so uptight at work.” Q shrugged but made a mental note to seriously get his own back at his own people- traitors!  
“I'm not uptight, its called separating personal and work life, a little bit of dignity is essential since no one is scared enough of me nor respects me enough, i can't afford to mess around with you.” Bond was taken aback at the sincerity and frowned.  
“Q, listen to me, the entirety of MI6 adores you, M would cover for you at the tip of a hat and Q branch would erect a statue of you and worship it without you even knowing” Q blushed a little bit more. “ i doubt it…”. all the minions had stopped and were ogling their now beet red quartermaster-to which Q had noticed.  
“i love seeing you blush, it adds character to your work persona”  
“get out..now, run fast, run far”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
